1124
Otis Greene realizes Desmond is under the power of the Head. Synopsis Teaser : Night over Collinwood in the year 1840. Julia and Barnabas, on their dangerous mission to prevent the destruction of the great house, try to piece together the jigsaw puzzle that refuses to stay in place. For Barnabas has found Daphne outside of Collinwood, but she says she knows none of the people with whom she is to be so tragically linked in the future. However, unknown to Barnabas, Daphne was at Rose Cottage. This night, with Quentin, Desmond and Leticia, Flora has read the tarot cards for Quentin, and learned that someone he has loved died recently. Later in her room, Daphne writes in her diary that she has met the man she has come to kill, Quentin Collins. And back at Rose Cottage, in the same room where the tarot cards still lay, Desmond Collins writes in a strange journal. A journal he keeps in the name of a man who has been dead for centuries. Desmond reads a journal in the name of Judah Zachery that he is keeping. He is preparing for the arrival of Otis Greene. Leticia enters and cries that she senses evil and faints. Act I Leticia recovers and Desmond once again becomes possessed by the Head and demands she keep quiet about what she knows. She begs him to let him help her, but he orders her out and again tells her to keep quiet. Later that night, Leticia sneaks into Desmond's room, still sensing evil, and finds the Head. Barnabas meets with Roxanne at Collinwood, who is now feeling better but doesn't remember much about her ordeal. Lamar rushes in and questions Roxanne about why she has been out past dusk with the attacks that have been going on. He then starts flinging accusations at Barnabas in regards of a letter written by the Reverend Trask to Lamar's mother in the late 18th century. The letter explains there were similar attacks back then, and Lamar taunts Barnabas about it. Lamar presses Barnabas for why he would want Roxanne to not know the truth. Act II Roxanne and Lamar talk in private while Barnabas goes to talk to Quentin. Lamar wants to know why she constantly defends Barnabas when there is so much unknown about him. Leticia enters and scolds Lamar for upsetting Roxanne. Barnabas comes back and takes Roxanne upstairs so Julia can examine her. Leticia and Lamar get into an argument over how he treats Roxanne. Leticia says she has second sight and knows Lamar is after revenge. He asks her to tell him where his father's body is buried. She requests something personal from his father and he gives her the letter his father wrote. Act III Lamar tells Leticia he believes his father was murdered and wants to know who killed him. Leticia takes the letter and reluctantly goes into a trance. She identifies the Old House and a set of stairs before Barnabas returns and disrupts the trance. Trask declares Barnabas may have interrupted too late, and leaves. Leticia wants to leave to go find Desmond, but Barnabas grabs her and orders her to tell him everything that just happened between her and Lamar. Meanwhile, Desmond waits for Otis at Rose Cottage. The Head, speaking through Desmond, announces soon he will know "where my body is." Act IV Later that night, Barnabas discovers Lamar lurking around the Old House looking for his father's body, who was immured in the basement by Barnabas. Barnabas tells Lamar he risks his reputation by believing in the ravings of a "music hall mentalist" and says he is trespassing. Lamar gives in and leaves. At Rose Cottage, Desmond invites Otis into his room, and deceives him into an interrogation about the location of Judah Zachery's body. Otis reveals that his grandfather was an executioner and buried Judah's body on the outskirts of Collinsport. Desmond forces him to open a curtain concealing the Head. Otis begins to suffer from a heart attack and musters out "The noose, a ring of gold, the stairs, top of the hill, direct line, an unmarked stone." Otis collapses and dies. Desmond looks up at the Head and declares, "It will be found!" Memorable quotes : Lamar: I believe there are many roads to the truth. : _______________________________________________________________ : Roxanne: Lamar, I wonder how I ever wasted five minutes on you! : ______________________________________________________________ : Lamar: Oh, yes. One of that circus at the Rose Cottage. : Leticia: Circus! I never played a circus in my life! Music halls, that's my style. ---- : Lamar: (produces letter written at the time of the 1797 vampire attacks, to Barnabas) Let me read this document. Perhaps it will jar your rather quixotic memory. : _________________________________________________________________ : Barnabas: Well, this house is going to be quite livable, isn't it? : Lamar: If one can live in the presence of evil. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Abe Vigoda as Otis Greene * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1121. * Otis Greene, an antiques dealer, is played by Abe Vigoda, who also appeared as metalsmith Ezra Braithwaite in 1969 (episodes 684 and 685). They both enter their scenes admiring items of furniture in the room. Either Vigoda was typecast as playing antiques dealers, or possibly a familial connection is being suggested between the two characters. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * Judah is said to have been dead for over 200 years. The date of his death will be later given as 1692 making the figure closer to 150 years. * Augustine Collins bought a table from Bedford after the witch trials that occurred there; it originally belonged to a woman who was hanged for being a witch. Otis Greene's family are from Bedford; they were involved in the trials His grandfather was an executioner. There is said to be a curse on every one of the executioners' families. * Otis gives the following clue as to the location of Judah's body, as buried by Otis's grandfather: *: The noose, an unmarked stone, the ring of gold, the stairs. Top of the hill, direct line, unmarked stone. ** When Desmond recites this in the next episode, it will have changed slightly to the foot of the hill. * Lamar produces a letter written in April 1797 by Reverend Trask ridiculing Barnabas. It was addressed to Trask's unnamed wife, who presumably was still back in Salem where Reverend Trask was said to originate. It mentions mysterious vampire attacks that occurred at that time. To make this fit with previous continuity, the year should be 1796 during the months of January to March, as Trask has been walled up in the Old House cellar by April. The 1795 time line has been changed often throughout the show. For many months, what was originally referred to as 1796 is now often referred to as 1797. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Desmond: (reads Judah's journal). * TAROT CARDS: Leticia finds the Tower of Destruction card. * TIMELINE: Day 417 begins, and will end in 1127. Otis is expected at 10pm tonight. 8pm: Leticia and Desmond at Rose Cottage. 9pm: Otis arrives. Bloopers and continuity errors * The opening narration states that Leticia was present when Flora read the tarot cards in 1123, when in fact she was not. * During Act I when Barnabas and Roxanne are talking in the drawing room, there's an off-camera noise and an audible "shush." * Nancy Barrett makes a (rare) line flub: "I've appeared before all the heads of crown Europe" instead of "all the crowned heads of Europe." * Jerry Lacy flubs a line: "I want to know where my bo...my...my father's body is." * When Leticia tries to contact Rev. Trask's spirit, she says, "There is one of you spirits who is hidden from us on this estate." But no one knows where Rev. Trask's body is (except Barnabas). * Earlier in the episode, Otis was expected at 10pm, but the time of his arrival is shown to be 9pm, with no comment that he was early. * John Karlen steps on one of Abe Vigoda's lines: Desmond: And was your family involved in the trials? Otis: They were. Desmond: I asked you a question, Mr. Greene! External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1124 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1124 - We Had Faces Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes